


Eremin Week 2015

by FluffDuckling



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffDuckling/pseuds/FluffDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dump of Eremin Week prompts. Some may become more. Some may be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin = not mine

When Armin came out to Eren about being asexual, after doing the whole song and dance, trying to explain that no he didn’t want sex, and yes that meant Eren too, but no he still wanted to go out with him. No, it wasn’t Eren’s fault. Yes, he masturbated. No, it was just sex. Everything else was fine. When Armin came out to Eren, they started holding hands more often.

Holding hands kind of became their own expression of love in lieu of the sex. When either wanted to feel closer, they just simply held out their hand and the other would take it with a smile and a nod, holding tightly.

At night, when Eren was feeling a bit put out and anxious about the whole temporary celibacy while he and Armin worked things out, he would hold Armin’s hand as they lay in bed in the dark and listened to each other’s breathing.


	2. Fashion

Armin always came to school with the neatest clothes. They were soft and colorful and looked the absolute best on him. I liked Armin when he wore his soft clothes. He always laughed when I pet his arms.

For parent’s day, Armin’s mom came to class to talk about her job. She told us that she made clothes for people and traveled around the world to show them to everyone. We were all amazed! Armin’s mom was so cool! She showed us her drawing book of all the clothes she was working on and they were all so pretty! They even had drawings of the jacket Armin was wearing that day!

Armin’s mom was totally awesome and so after class I asked her if she could make me clothes like Armin’s. And she said yes! Armin laughed and hide behind his mom and smiled at me.


	3. School AU

Armin hurried down the hall, his texts all jumbled in his hands as his bag had ripped halfway to class. The loud tolling of the hour sounded and Armin cursed under his breath. The professor wouldn’t make any exceptions for tardiness. One would think getting lost on moving staircases would be a viable excuse, but not to Professor Bigby.

Rounding a corner, Armin spied the door to his next class still open. Maybe the professor wasn’t there? Oh gods, oh gods, please, please, please.

The door snapped shut suddenly, as the last toll of the hour ended.

Crap.

Dropping his books where he stood after skidding to an abrupt halt, Armin collapsed onto the dusty floor and fell back onto his back to stare up at the vaulted ceiling. Sighing deeply and scrubbing his head with closed fists, Armin hopped back up as quickly as he had lain down. No point in wallowing in the hall. There was studying to do!

Armin’s trek to the library ended similarly as his mission to get to class on time had. Failure. As soon as Armin had rounded the final corner to the library, he ran through a cold mist that could only be one thing.

“Hey, Armin!”

“H-Hello, Eren.” Armin shivered all the way down his spine and back up again. He hated walking into Eren.

“What ‘cha doing? Isn’t class started already?”

“I’m on my way to the library to study. I was late so…”

“Oh! I’ll come with you! I haven’t been to the library in ages.”

“You followed me in last week, though.”

“Eh, whatever. Lead the way!”

So Armin ended up leading Eren down the hall and into the library where he was determined to study for the remainder of the hour before his Potion’s class. The ghost floated next to him, over a chair and read over his shoulder the entire time; pointing things out that sounded funny or words he couldn’t pronounce.

“You know, I really like studying with you, Armin,” Eren confessed. “I never studied before you came to Hogwarts. Not even before.”

“You must have been a terrible student. Your teachers must have despised you.”

“Eh. Professor Binns’ wasn’t so bad.


	4. Freeform

_“The Titans are evil, Armin. If you ever see one, you must hide. Run and hide and don’t come out. Remember this Armin.”_

Armin was flying through the forest as fast as his little wings could beat. The underbrush that he was maneuvering was inhibiting his flight as he raced to the one place that he knew the Titan that chased him would never think to look for him.

The giant’s loud footsteps were right behind him and Armin tried to beat his wings just a bit harder to zip past a tangle of vines and maybe lose the Titan for a few seconds to get away. His breathing was ragged and he was losing energy fast. If he didn’t get to his hiding spot soon, the Titan may very well get him.

Suddenly, Armin ran smack into a solid, invisible barrier. His head hit hard and he fell back onto his back and wings, crinkling them. He turned to go back and hit the barrier again. To his left and right were invisible walls as well. Armin’s chest rose and fell uncontrollably. He was doomed.

Armin fell to his little knees and broke out into a heart-wrenching sob, tears quickly welling and spilling over and down his cheeks. His grandpa had told him. He’d told him that Titans were evil. Now Armin would know just how evil they were.

The barrier that caged him moved in a jerky manner, knocking Armin to his side, winding him. Armin begged to the faerie gods to be merciful with him and let his death be quick and painless. He had lived his life to be good and pleaded with them that they return the kindness that he worked so hard to provide.

“Shh, shh, shh,” the Titan crooned. His giant head became level with the invisible cage and it looked at Armin, right into his tiny eyes. Armin’s breath caught in his throat. He choked on his sobs and clenched his eyes shut tight. He pleaded more with the gods.

“Your wings are bent,” the Titan said. “Did you do that when I caught you? I’m sorry.”

Armin lay on his side; eyes shut and body trembling with all his might. His wings did hurt.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see you. My mother told me about the little people in the forest, you see. She was friends with one when she was a girl. She’s dead now. But I wanted to see the people she always talked about.”

Armin cracked and eye open and peeked through his lashes at the Titan that talking in the same language that his grandpa told him about. The Titan language. Armin had studied it since he was a little boy, to his grandpa’s wishes. He put his arms under him and pushed up, weakly, to sit up on wobbly arms and knees.

“L-Let me go,” he said to the Titan, looking up through sweaty hair and tears. “Please.”


	5. Camping

“Can you smell that fresh air, Armin?!”

“I can smell a dead fish.”

“Oh shut up, you big baby.”

“I wasn’t the one who begged to go. You dragged me here even though you knew I’d complain. I hate camping.”

“Oh, you big baby. Camping’s like the best thing ever!”

“In an RV.”

“In tents. With campfires. And s’mores.”

“Well I’m not fishing.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to go fishing.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be here at all.”

“Oh my god, Armin, you’re not getting out of this. We’re all ready here.”

“Oh joy.”


	6. Crossover

“All work and no play makes Eren a dull boy. All work. No play. Eren dull boy. Work play boy. Eren dull. Work play. Eren play. Work dull.”

Armin stared at the hundreds of pages of type that Eren had been working on since their small family had come to the hotel to sit for the winter. Instead of the fiction that Armin had assumed Eren had been diligently working on, he just read the same sentence over and over and over. Page after page; written like dialogue; just typed again and again and again.

“What are you doing, Armin?”

Armin dropped the stacks of paper and gave a small shriek. “Eren! What- What are you doing? I thought you were getting a snack?” He stepped away from the sea of paper on the floor, rounding the desk slowly as Eren made his way closer to him.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone when I’m writing, Armin.”

“You’re scaring me, Eren. You’ve been different since we got here. Even Mikasa can tell.”

Eren continued to walk slowly towards Armin, an awkward gait that left him slouching over to one side as Armin backed further away from him, aiming for the grand staircase that led to the wing of bedrooms they were occupying.

“Are you worried about her? About Mikasa, Armin? Every single little thing. Always about Mikasa!” Eren swing his arms in the air, punctuating nearly every word he spoke. Armin almost tripped over the first step.

“I don’t think coming here was such a good idea, Eren. We should leave.”

“Leave? Leave? Let me tell you, Armin. I have responsibilities. Responsibilities that cannot go unfulfilled. And if we were to just, up and leave, those responsibilities would go unfulfilled. And we can’t have that. Can we, Armin?”

“N-No?”

“So then why are you trying to ruin my responsibilities, Armin? It’s not like I’m busting my fucking ass every day checking the whole fucking hotel for maintenance, is it? Like I’m just sitting around playing goody-gum drop daddy with the fucking baby.”

“Eren!”

“I’m fucking working all day, Armin! And it would be nice to be appreciated once in a while. Wouldn’t it?”

“Yes.”


	7. Part Time Job AU

“Where’s Mary, Armin?”

“Grandpa’s watching her. He says it’s his granddaughter-grandpa time with her.”

“Well, get your apron. There’s some tables backed up!” Sasha called as she slipped into the kitchen with her notebook, yelling out orders before the doors had even swung shut.

Armin hurried to the back and pulled out an apron as he slipped his phone into the large pocket in the front. His bag was stuffed into a locker and put away for now. Armin hurried back to the front of the house and began bussing tables and offering extra napkins to anyone who needed them.

Lunch break was spent splitting a patty melt between him and Sasha. They chatted about school and life and the new movie coming out over the weekend and when the hour was up, they were back to work. Dozens of groups came and went and Armin bussed the tables and took orders and filled glasses. It was mundane work, but it paid well in tips.

At the end of the day, Armin went home to his grandpa and his baby girl and ate dinner and slept until Mary cried for a bottle or a changing. It wasn’t the most exciting life, but it was his and Armin was happy.

“Does that damn Alpha not pay support?” Sasha complained one day when she spotted little Mary on Armin’s back, sitting in a sling. “I mean, the least he could do is watch this sweety pie!” Sasha cooed the last part as she twiddled a finger in Mary’s face. That baby cooed and grabbed for her finger, but got a straw instead, which she started to chew on.

“Please. I haven’t seen him since I was eight months pregnant. He wasn’t even there for the birth!” Armin barked out a laugh. “He told me he had more important things to do than see the birth of his first born. Not in so many words, mind.”

Armin harrumphed as he stuffed his bag and Mary’s bag into his locker and slipped his apron on. The straw that Mary was chewing on was already driving him crazy, what with randomly poking his neck and brushing against his ear, but he ignored it as best he could as he began his work.

Days when he had to bring Mary with him to work always seemed to drag on the longest. Navigating baby territory while sifting through work hours wasn’t always the easiest. The boss-man sometimes just didn’t get how Armin had to take care of his child’s wet diaper before he took his break in the next hour. And even if that meant he would be docked a few dollars from his pay whenever he had to stop to tend to Mary, then so be it. His daughter came first. And those lost dollars may not seem so bad when Armin saw the profit that Mary’s bright, giggly smile gave him through extra tips.

~

“Oh, Armin! Your home! Come in, lad. Come in! We have guests!” Armin’s grandpa ushered him in, giving Mary a pat on the head as they walked past.

“Who’s over, Grandpa?” Armin asked as he dumped his bags into the hall closet. He spotted the shoes by the door that seemed so out of place beside his and his grandfather’s old, ratty ones.

“You remember the Jaegers? They lived next door when you were still in elementary.”

“Eren? Or was it Evan?”

“Eren’s the name! He’s just through there, in the living room with that lovely sister of his. Mikasa, I believe it was.”

Armin unstrapped Mary from her sling and held her in his arms as he followed his grandpa into the living room. It wasn’t often that they had guests. Or at all, even. He was nervous.

“This is Armin,” Grandpa introduced as they walked in. “And little Mary. You remember Armin, right, Eren?”

A young man with brown hair and olive skin sat on the loveseat next to a young asian woman. The Jaegers. They both stared at Armin without saying anything.

“Um, hi,” Armin said with an awkward little wave. Mary began babbling to the new comers. She was a natural-born socialite.

“Hey!” Eren greeted. He waved back, none of the jerky, shy movements that Armin made were present in him. “Uh, we were in like third grade together, I think? Our mom’s knew each other. Carla Jaeger?”

“Carla. Yeah. I remember.” Armin sat down and bounced Mary on his knees. She tried to chew on his fingers that were holding her waist and she cooed and babbled some more.

“Sorry for dropping in like this. But, your grandfather said it would be okay for us to stay for a few days. Mikasa and I were in the neighborhood and we’re kind of low on money, but your grandfather is kind of a saint.” Eren smiled over to the old man.

“Is this your child, Armin?” Mikasa asked, changing the subject drastically. She wiggled a finger in front of Mary’s face and the baby latched onto it with her tiny, chubby hands.

“U-Uh, yes.” Armin’s face heated up. He wasn’t ashamed of Mary. How could he be? She was the light of his dull life. But, it was still a bit embarrassing to say that he had a child so young. “I uh, she’s almost ten months.”

“Where’s the dad?” Eren asked. Immediately, Mikasa smacked his head, but didn’t offer any verbal accompaniment.

“Er, sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s alright. Actually, I’m not sure where her dad is. He’s kind of a jerk to be honest and we haven’t seen hide nor hair of him since before Mary was born.”

“Well, I think your brave for doing this on your own.” Eren smiled at Armin, who blushed and tried to hide it behind his daughter by checking her teeth weren’t gouging Mikasa’s fingers.

“Thanks.”


End file.
